


have you been feeling alright?

by kunimi_blep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2/52, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Time Skip, akaashi is stressed haha, cuddle me pls, like me haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi_blep/pseuds/kunimi_blep
Summary: akaashi is stressed and anxious about a lot of things but at least he's got one thing he's sure of.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	have you been feeling alright?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [ OTP idea # 927 ](https://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/165130771613/person-a-is-super-stressed-and-person-b-cuddles)

"What are you stressing about?" Bokuto's voice isn't curious, like he sometimes gets when he comes home and sees Akaashi still knee-deep in his work and actually happy about it for once. Instead, its tone is more worried, and Akaashi tries to ease the furrow in his brows, but surely it is to no avail.

There are a couple ways he could respond. A, if he says it's nothing, Bokuto probably wouldn't believe him, and he would try regardless to make Akaashi open up, but he'd rather not burden him with something so superficial. B, if he talks about his work problems, Bokuto wouldn't really understand the technical terms, and then he'd feel bad that he can't do anything to help him with his deadlines, but he'd still ask and try and then Akaashi would have to come up with something random for him to do so he'd feel like he was actually able to help. C, if he ignores Bokuto and his question altogether, then Bokuto would think he's mad at him, think Akaashi doesn't want to talk to him even if he kinda does, and that would definitely stress Akaashi out even more--

Bokuto sits beside him then, one side of the couch sinking under his weight. Akaashi had been too busy staring daggers into his laptop and considering the different actions he could take and their consequences that he didn't even notice Bokuto having marched over to him until he felt the warmth of his body touch his skin in the softest of manners. "Akaashi, you're overthinking again--"

Akaashi sighs, because of course he'd over-thought in literally all of three seconds, and of course Bokuto would know what him overthinking looks like.

Still, there isn't any over-thinking when Akaashi just lets himself sag against Bokuto's side in an instant as one strong arm comes up to hold him around his shoulders, releasing tension at the closer contact of Bokuto's warmth. There isn't any overthinking either when Akaashi lets Bokuto take his laptop away from him and sets it down on the coffee table in front of them.

Free of anything else to hold his attention, and his anxieties, really, Akaashi pushes his weight against Bokuto so they fall to lay on the couch instead of sitting, and Bokuto wraps both his arms around Akaashi fully this time. Akaashi slips his own arms under him to hug Bokuto back.

"You okay?" Bokuto's voice is always so gentle when Akaashi gets like this, as if he weren't the loudest, most boisterous, most powerful man on the court during a game. The embrace is tight but offers just the right amount of give, so that Akaashi can breathe easier despite the strong hold, always as gentle when Akaashi gets like this, as if his hands couldn't slam a ball over the other side of the court, as if his arms aren't strong enough to break anything if he'd tried hard enough.

Bokuto knows the answer to the question is no, but he asks anyway to make sure that Akaashi is _there_. He knows in just what way to speak to Akaashi, when it's just the two of them, at home where, even if he brings his revisions and editor's notes and stresses back in general, he knows it is safest-- knows _he_ is safest.

Akaashi buries his face into Bokuto's chest, firm and warm and his favorite place to be, nods against him and mumbles, "Just stressed." He relaxes as he breathes in the scent of a shower-fresh Bokuto.

Bokuto hums to acknowledge that he's heard him, even if Akaashi's answer had been muffled by the fabric of his shirt. One hand comes up to run fingers through his hair, definitely a mess already from how much he had been pulling on it while he was working, while the other stays where it's resting at the small of his back, circles a soothing pattern for Akaashi to time his breaths with.

Like this, Akaashi isn't asking for anything from Bokuto, knows Bokuto knows he isn't asking for anything-- nothing verbal, anyway, because just laying together like this is enough, and Bokuto knows it. He hadn't given it a second thought to come sit with him like this, didn't run a multiple choice question with its different options and consequences in his head like Akaashi hates he can't help doing.

Bokuto is leaving small kisses at the top of Akaashi's head and anywhere else he can reacah, hugs him tighter when Akaashi's breaths come out shaky at times, hums songs he knows Akaashi likes. Bokuto is the best cuddler on earth, for times like this and for any other time of the day, or of the week, or of the month.

Akaashi may be stressed over his anxiety and his deadlines and his life in general, really, because being uncertain about things in the future, or even just the coming day, is far too exhausting. But being sure that Bokuto is always there for him, both emotionally and physically, there's a different kind of peace that comes with it.

The thoughts that have been running tirelessly in his head come to a halt, if only for this moment, and when he catches his laptop screen going black after being idle, and Bokuto only pulls him against his body tighter to get his attention back, Akaashi decides that resting for the rest of the night will definitely do him some good.

Bokuto rubs his back lightly, knowing this is the best gesture to use to get Akaashi sleepy, and surely enough, Akaashi drifts into subconsciousness very quickly, his exhaustion from the day's stress coupled with Bokuto's touch lulling him into a quiet sleep.

Akaashi doesn't mind. He's got Bokuto holding him and grounding him and loving him and telling him _there's still tomorrow_ , and this is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [💻](https://open.spotify.com/track/3xMTM729pJSwUv55WwWcm2)  
> 


End file.
